


Y is for Yes!

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan hadn't been able to ask if David would play a particular sort of game with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y is for Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM

Being back on Earth for a debriefing and some R&R gave Evan access to a lot of stuff that had been difficult, impossible or embarrassing to have sent out on the Daedalus. He had decided to spend a day shopping in Colorado Springs. He drifted into an adult shop and wandered around, idly looking at toys and DVDs. This shop had a large selection of leather goods and he just stood there with his eyes closed, inhaling the scent for a while.

“Best smell in the world,” a guy beside him said, and Evan nodded in agreement. “Looking for anything in particular?”

“Nah, just browsing, I’m wasting my afternoon off.”

The guy nodded and started to walk away. “Give a holler if you need anything, I’ll be up front.”

Evan looked up and saw a flogger hanging on the wall and a fantasy he had sprang into his mind. He wondered if David would go along with it, he’d been a little embarrassed to ask. Every time he phrased the question in his head, it sounded weird and he chickened out. He wasn’t sure he wanted David to know about that side of him. It has caused him problems in the past, he didn’t want to ruin what he had going with Parrish.

He picked up the flogger; it was small enough that it would fit in his bag. He fingered the soft leather ends, imagining how it would feel on his skin. He gave a shudder and his decision was made. He wondered what David’s answer would be when he got up the courage to ask him to use the flogger.

~*~

 

Upon returning to Atlantis, Evan made the rounds and distributed the bag of goodies he had picked up for everyone. He’d practically needed a whole suitcase to bring back McKay’s coffee, Zelenka’s bags of Cheetos, Stackhouse’s Ring Dings, Cadman’s boxes of Mallomars and Sheppard’s commercial sized jar of Skippy peanut butter. David had just asked for a few packets of flower seeds, if Evan was going past a garden center. He made a special trip and bought one of every type of seed they had on the wall.

When he entered the greenhouse, he spotted Parrish, bent over a planting bed. He ran up behind him, skidding to a halt and bumping him gently. “Hey Doc, miss me?”

David dropped his spade, turned around and threw his arms around Evan’s neck. “Horribly.” He broke off the quick hug, mindful of the security cameras.

“I brought you some seeds.” He held up the plastic bag and gave it a shake.

“Oh, fun!” David snatched the bag and rooted through it, exclaiming happily over some of the finds. “What do I owe you?”

Ordinarily, he’d have told David to forget about it, but he was worked up about the flogger and the thought of David going along with his fantasy. “Uhm, how about a free pass on something a little kinky, if it freaks you out we can forget I mentioned it?”

His botanist grinned wickedly. “Oh?”

Evan looked around, making sure they were alone, which they were. He moved closer to David and cleared his throat nervously. “You can say no, I’d understand if you’re not into it.”

“I might surprise you. What is it?”

Damn, he was stuck now, he’d started he had to finish. “A little pain?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

Evan gulped. “Uhm, I’m telling you I like to be hurt a little and I bought a flogger and I want to know if you’d be okay using it on me.” He said it in a rush and then stared at his feet, certain his cheeks were bright red.

“Hell yes!”

“Yes?”

“Now? C’mon, you’re off the rest of the day, right?” David had his hand in an iron grip and was dragging him to the greenhouse doors.

David dropped his hand and they had to walk at a sedate pace once out in the corridors, but when they reached Evan’s quarters, David rushed inside and started stripping out of his lab coat.

“I didn’t think this would be your reaction. My last two boyfriends flipped out on me and ended things. They made me feel like a dirty freak,” Evan said, laughing nervously as David tossed his belt onto the desk and started shucking his pants.

“And I was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject. Show me the toy!” David made grabby hands at him.

His eagerness was contagious. Evan went to his bag and was digging around in it when David pressed up against his back, reached around and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Evan slowed down his search, enjoying the feeling of David’s hands on him, undressing him. He stepped out of his jeans as David slid them down his legs.

As soon as the shirt slid off his shoulders, David bit him on the shoulder blade, and then licked at the bite mark to sooth the heated skin. His hands were everywhere, and Evan was shaking with desire by the time he fished the flogger out of the bottom of his bag. David reached around him and snatched the leather whip out of his hand.

“Nice!” He slapped it against his palm. “We’ll get a nice sting out of this, without breaking the skin.”

“That was my thought; I can’t afford to turn up in the infirmary trying to explain a nasty bite mark.”

“So, is it just the pain, or do you enjoy the headspace too?” David asked as Evan turned to face him.

He drew a shuddering breath, “Both.” It had been so long since he’d been with someone that understood his dynamic. He took a step forward and pulled David into a hug, pressing his face into the crook of David’s neck.

“Safeword?” David asked, rubbing his hands over Evan’s bare back.

“Yellow.”

“Don’t be afraid to use it, I won’t be insulted. Do you want to be tied?”

Evan’s knees almost went out from under him, he sagged against David. “Oh, God. You’re killing me. Yes. My handcuffs are in my dresser drawer, there’s cording in my duffel bag.”

David kissed his temple and then his hands dropped to Evan’s waist and he turned him around and shoved him towards the bed. “Get the cord, I’ll get the cuffs.”

His hands were shaking as he pushed aside his clothing to get to the length of silk cord he had stashed in there at the last minute before leaving for the Mountain.

David took the bundle from his hand and looked at it. “This is good. I really don’t need the cuffs, I can use this. Unless you really want them?” Stupefied at David’s knowledge and apparent experience, Evan just nodded. David tossed the cuffs on top of his duffel bag and then put the bag on the floor and pushed it away with his foot.

“We’ll go light, ease into it, okay?” David was wrapping the cord around his wrist, quickly knotting it and eying the wall beside Evan’s bed. “Good, you’ve got one of the godawful sculptures on your wall too.” He nudged Evan towards the bed and looped the cord over the sculpture, measured it out by eye and knotted it so that it would not slip. “On the bed, on your knees, forehead pressed against the wall under the sculpture.”

Evan was breathing hard as David finished tying his other wrist. He tugged on the cord. “I’m not sure how stable that art piece is. This is just for play tonight, okay? Don’t rest your whole weight on the rope. If we’re going to play at this again, we’ll figure out something more secure.”

He was starting to zone out already, David’s voice lulling him as he moved about and took charge. He kept his eyes closed and his forehead pressed to the wall as he had been told to do, letting his surroundings fade away.

David’s hand smoothed over his back, down his side, over his ass. “Spread your legs.” As he did so, David reached around and grabbed him, giving a twist and a squeeze. Evan hissed and thrust into his grip. David leaned in, resting his chin on Evan’s shoulder. “I’m going to give you twenty five lashes. And then I’m going to push you up against the wall, press myself against your back and fuck you hard.”

His cock jerked in response and David bit his shoulder and squeezed his balls before stepping back.

The first few strikes were light, well spaced over his whole back, warming his skin. Then David started putting some force behind the hits, and by the time he counted eighteen, Evan was hitting the wall each time, whimpering, completely lost in a haze of pleasure and pain.

He heard David call off twenty five and wished for more. He wanted more. Then David knelt on the bed behind him and jammed two lubed fingers roughly up his ass without warning. It was all the stretching he was going to get. David pressed up against him, as he had promised and shoved in.

Evan saw stars; the heated pain of the pressure against his flogged back was so extreme. He cried out, flattening his cheek against the wall as David slammed into him roughly. He came without any touch to his cock, spraying against the wall. The climax was so intense that he went completely numb and slumped against the wall. He might have fallen if not for the ropes and David’s hands on his hips.

He was completely blessed out as David finished, coming hotly inside him. He was as limp as a rag doll. David was chuckling at him as he untied the ropes and lowered him to the mattress. “I’m guessing it was good, eh?”

“So good,” Evan mumbled.

“I think I am going to have a very good time playing with you,” David slapped his cheek lightly and then kissed him. “Do you want to do this again?”

“Yes. Oh, yes,” Evan breathed and closed his eyes, relishing the numbness and the heat and the pinpricks of pain he felt.

 

The End


End file.
